Project Revolutoin
by Tsumi no Miko
Summary: A multi x-over a world at war young rebels must fight
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: the animes in this fic don't belong to me they belong to big rich companies. This is the result of too little sleep to much pocky and to much anime. The main animes are Wieß, Gundam, YST. mild shounen-ai, KxA, 1x2, 3x4, SxT, SxS, some original charicters and a little ooc. a very Alternate universe melding.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Project Revolution Prologue  
By Tsumi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The children played happily unaware of the adults watching them. Three men stood there frowning as a woman entered behind them two more shadowed figures stood behind her.   
"Well?" one of the men asked.  
"This is not good they have found us here we must escape before the attack arrives they will kill these kids without remorse. We must protect them at all costs." The woman said.  
"Yes." One of the other men a scientist with a metal claw for one hand looked at her then at the children. "My colleagues and I will each take one of them the rest will be separated among the rest of you."  
"Of course, Persia I want you to take care of the ones you are taking especially Aya and Ran they are important."  
"I know take care Gin the rest of us will too." The man said.  
"I'll make sure the nine are safe Gin." The third man this one dressed as a monk said smiling slightly.  
"thank you. I'll tell them get ready." She approached the children who quickly stopped playing and surrounded her. They were all around seven or eight and all of them looked at her with adoration. One boy with black hair and blue eyes grabbed her skirt as she knelt among the kids.  
"Now young ones remember when I told you that soon you would be separated?"  
"Yes Ne-chan?" a blonde boy said nodding.  
"Well today is the day something is happening and the orphanage will be destroyed but we don't want you young ones hurt so we'll send you to safe places."  
"Will you come see us there?" A girl with purplish pigtails asked.  
"No, Aya-chan I'm sorry I won't be able to visit you but your brother will be with you and Ran will keep you safe won't you Ran?"  
"Yes I will." The red haired boy nodded and put a protective hand on his sister.  
"Good now the shuttles should be ready come with me." She led all the kids to the shuttle bay each child obediently went with the person they were handed to, gin frowned they were all children but they were also training to be soldiers and they knew it. Only three of the boys had a problem, Ran, Heero, and Ryo did not want to separate she pulled the three brothers apart and promised they would meet again. She watched them all go as the shuttles took off one by one she saw a few children wave happily.   
Soon they were all gone and she went to the orphanage part of the building again. She left the building locking it and frowning soon it would all come to fruition the project all they needed was a little time. She hoped they had it.  
  
TBC........ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the animes in this fic don't belong to us they belong to big rich companies. This is the result of too little sleep to much pocky and to much anime. The main animes are Wieß, Gundam, YST. Mild shounen-ai, KxA, 1x2, 3x4, SxT, SxS, some original charicters and a little ooc. a very Alternate universe melding.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Project Revolution part 1  
By Tsumi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy moved quickly along the busy street. luckily the emperor's enforcers didn't care about a poor kid skulking along as long as the boy didn't get caught pick pocketing or something. The boy's long brown hair and slight build made a lot of people think he was a girl but this didn't really bother him. He chuckled to himself and snuck into a building. A blonde boy about the same age looked up at his entrance large aqua eyes glittered as he saw the bag in his friend's hands.  
"Did you get it?"  
"Yep." The brunette said opening the bag and dumping the contents about a dozen different kinds of sugary snack on the table.  
"Duo what is all this we'll be too wired for the mission tonight."   
"I know Quatre but that'll be the fun come on you want to make sure these monsters fear the Shinigami and Tenchi no Kaimetsu don't cha?"  
"Of course but I want to be able to pilot Sandrock too Duo."  
"don't worry." Duo opened a package and ate the chocolate quickly. "Besides orders were simple this time all we have to do is cover the operatives going into the base our attack tonight will be all show."   
"I know that I wonder about these other operatives though what were their code names again?"  
Duo checked the computer looking over their orders. "Balinese and Bombay. Cute kitty names."  
"Yeah interesting."  
"Definitely."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
In another building across the city two young men were also going over mission plans. Actually the younger of the pair was going over the mission while the older sat there watching the news.  
"so we go in under the cover of these Gundams right." The older blonde said taking a drag from his cigarette.  
"Yes."  
"And what's to keep them from accidentally shooting at us?"  
"We give them a signal that has been given to both them and us from command"  
"And the signal is what?" He stood and walked over to the computer and his partner.  
"Kokuminsiekatsu (1)." The boy said simply.  
"Nice signal."  
"I know, I wonder which of our bosses came up with that one."  
"who knows, we've got four hours before the mission should start."  
"good I'm hungry let's go get some grub Omi-kun."  
"Right behind you Yoji-kun."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
That evening chaos reigned at a military base near the capitol city. Two Gundams who's pilots had become something of a legend in the past year for their destructiveness of the emperor's soldiers. Under the attack's distractions two black clad figures slipped into the main building and killed a few guards as they accessed the files of the empire.  
  
"This is Shinigami are you two in position?" a voice crackled over their ear pieces.  
"This is Balinese Shinigami we are in and downloading can we have about five minutes?"  
"We can give you at least ten minutes before our ammo runs too low."  
"Five is all we need."   
"cool." The earpiece went off and they turned back to work.  
  
"Tenchi we have to give them five minutes."  
"I heard Shini-chan."  
"Don't call me that in battle bro."  
"Okay."   
  
They fought long and hard counting down five minutes. Once it was over they retreated causing one last explosion and the whole place went up. A jeep sped away quickly and a quick signal let them know the other two had escaped with the info they needed, the other two retreated.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Duo fell haphazardly onto the couch of their small apartment. Quatre let out a tired giggle and collapsed as well. It had been a tiring mission but at least the info had been gotten and there was one less base for the enforcers to use.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
A noble's home near the center of the capitol had become a very popular place. Two carriages had arrived moments away from one another and a man and woman emerged from one as two men came from the other. The four of them entered the house and were quickly led by servants to a private room. A group was already gathered there and they all stood and nodded quickly at the new arrivals.  
  
"I see that the children behaved well last night." The woman said.  
"Yes but there is a minor problem I wanted to bring up." The owner of the house said simply. He stood up and looked over his gathered co-consopiritors. "The two who have come to call themselves Shinigami and Tenchi no Kaimetsu are quiet a dangerous pair."  
"We've seen that." One of the men with a hair cut that resembled a mushroom and a prominent pointing nose said from his seat.  
"Yes, we need to separate them before they bring the whole project down on our heads." A tall bald man said simply.   
"I believe a full partner switch for all of them should be a welcome change." A red haired woman who stood beside the noble man said with a smile.  
"fine it will be ordered at once." The other woman said simply.   
The meeting broke up everyone leaving as they had come making it look as if they had only been there for tea. The nobleman and his two female assistants watched them go. He turned away from the window.  
"what is next?"  
"Your bother sent word that he would like you to attend his daughter's coming of age will you go?"  
"I should so as not it insult my brother have my things prepared."  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The computer screen blinked letting Heero know orders had arrived he quickly looked at the screen.   
"Trowa."  
"What?" His quiet partner walked up behind him and read the screen. "Partner replacements, what is this?"  
"They've decided that the partners that are in existence now are no longer needed they will replace them with new ones. " Heero read.  
"So who's your new partner?"  
"Some guy named Duo. Looks like yours is a Quatre both colony born and sent here like us."  
"Fine."  
"Looks like your partner is being brought here and I'm being taken to mine."  
The two read over the rest of the orders and Heero packed his belongings and prepared to leave. A car arrived and a blonde boy stepped out of it carrying a small bag. Heero ignored the boy and stepped into the car. The boy ignored him too and walked up to the small house they had been using. Once he was inside the car the doors locked and he sat there motionless as the car took him to his new partner.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The black haired boy looked at his new partner and scratched the ears of the tiger sitting next to him. He smiled slightly and held out his hand.  
"Hi I'm Sanada Ryo. Code named Rekka, and this is Bayuken."  
"Fujiyama Aya, code named Abyssinian." He shook his hand.  
  
They entered the small cabin that Ryo and his previous partner had used between missions. It was a little cramped and had two bedrooms, Ryo had the left one so Aya took the right he put his bag down and looked around the room. One bed, a small dresser and a nightstand with a lamp. Aya put his books on the night stand. and put his clothes in the dresser. He heard Ryo doing something in the front room that also served as the kitchen. He came out and saw the tiger laying on the floor near the window and Ryo in the kitchen messing on the stove.  
"What is this?"   
"Lunch it should be ready soon."  
"Thank you." He sat on the ratty couch and the tiger stood and walked over to him putting his head on Aya's knee. "Hello."  
"He wants to be scratched."  
Aya carefully scratched the white tiger's ears and the cat purred loudly, suprise him. Bayuken stayed there letting Aya pet him till Ryo finished lunch and they spoke little as they ate Bayuken tried to get food from both of them. Both gave him tidbits.  
"Looks like we have no orders till all the partners are settled." Ryo said simply.  
"Yes it does."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
The emperor growled as he looked over the report the servant had handed him. He looked at his military commander who simply bowed.  
"Trieze according to this we've lost nearly one-third of all our troops to these rebels."  
"So it would seem my lord but these rebels are nothing more than a nuisance. They are nothing just send the Masho after them."  
"a waste of power if they are a nuisance. "  
"Then we should find out who leads these rebels and kill them."  
"They are more of a nuisance than you think Trieze-San." Takatori Rieji entered the throne room and bowed slightly to his emperor. His body guards stood behind him   
"Really Takatori and how?"  
"they always know the best places to attack us I believe one of the nobles is a traitor to the throne my emperor."  
"Who?"   
"I'm not sure my lord personally I'm keeping an eye on my younger brother he has always been a bit radical."  
"Good Trieze I want spies on every noble living in the capitol city."  
"Of course my liege." He bowed and left. Takatori left behind him leaving the emperor brooding on his throne.  
"Kayura, Shuten." He said simply.  
A man and woman entered the room she was young with long blue hair up in a simple ponytail and dressed in a suit of armor which was made to fit the soft contours of her body she also had two long sais on her back. The man was dressed in dark gray armor with a helmet covering his shoulder length red hair and green eyes.   
"You summoned us my emperor." The man bowed.  
"Yes I want the Masho to search the city for these rebels."  
"Yes my emperor." The woman said bowing.  
  
The two left and looked at one another.  
"Well, Shuten now what?"  
"We find these fools and deal with them of course." 


End file.
